


What the heck I gotta do?

by Ab0019



Category: 21 Chump Street - Miranda, Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: 21 Chump Street AU, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 08:28:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11917047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ab0019/pseuds/Ab0019
Summary: What happen when straight A student Evan Hansen Chooses Love over common sense by getting weed that the New girl, Zoe Murphy's requests?~21 Chump street AU. I honestly don't know what I was thinking





	What the heck I gotta do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. Dear Evan Hansen looks great

****An around 17 year old woman is seen at her desk, a plethora of papers sit in front of her, each of them having a picture out under cover cop's pictures paper clipped to them. After a few seconds of silence, the girl finally speaks.

" The Plan was called operation D-minus. And 1 of the schools included in the plan was Park Vista Community high school, where a kid named Evan Hansen~

" THATS ME! " A cheerful voice chimed in, interrupting the narrator.

Obviously annoyed, she continued.

" -an 18 year old honor roll student- "

" I GET STRAIGHT A's, MAN! " he interrupted again, this time earning a Glair from the younger girl

" -was in the last semester of his senior year. Evan could hardly believe his luck when a very pretty girl showed up. " She finished, letting out a sigh.

" ZOE! " the same cheery voice chirped

" In not just one of his classes, but 2 " as she said that, Evan Lit up, a choir of voices now singing Zoe's name behind him.

" ZOE! "

" She sat in front of him. He switched seats "

the choir of voices came back, this time louder and stronger.

" ZOE! "

" The last name she used was-" The narrator started, but was quickly interrupted by the choir of voices singing a new name.

" MURPHY! "

At this point, Christine was getting fed up, but was quickly rejoiced when she realized the love struck male had pulled up a chair in front of her.

" Evan, what drew you to Zoe initially?

Christine could practically see Evans face light up

" Man, she used to fall asleep in class. She was a light skinned Puerto Rican-Dominican- long hair, mature body like, whoa.

just as Evan said that, the students chimed in like that had the first few times before.

" Like, Woah! "

" That's not the only reason I liked her, though. She said she moved with her mother to Florida from New York "

" Where dreams are made "

" Well, so did I. So I said Hi. She seemed mature, and I talked more "

As the voices got louder and louder, Christine questioned her existence more and more

" more, more, more! "

" And I was like, what the hell I gotta do to be with you? "

" What the heck I gotta do? "

" Who do I have to be for you to be with me?"

Christine was now interested in Evan's love life.

" You told her in class? "

" Yeah. Well, I texted her! Y'know, I was Like, What the heck I gotta do to be with you? "

" L-O-L-O-L-O-L "

Evan had now gotten up from his sitting position and was dancing around the class room.

" What the hell I gotta do to be with you? "

" R-O-F-L-O-L "

" Who do I have to be for you to be with me?"

At this point, a new girl wearing a blue hat pulled to the side had entered the room, peering down at her phone.

" Smiley Face "

" Yes! The next thing you know, we're texting Day and night. I trust her right away "

" Like, woah "

" Hey, yo. I never met anyone like her, bro. Yo, she listens to all my problems. I let her copy all my homework. And I lay all on the line. And she was like- "

" No, no- "

" Well, not exactly.. "

" No,no,no,no! "

" Yeah, I was surprised. I'm a pretty great guy "

" So? So? "

" So, I decided I needed to step my game up"

" oh, oh, oh, oh

" It's to late to be shy. And so I got in front of the class 1 day, and serenaded her. I was like: What the heck I gotta do to be with you? And yah know? For once I didn't feel afraid of getting in front of the class.."

" What the heck I gotta do? "

When Christen had peered back at Evan, he was on Zoe Murphy's desk, holding his hand out

" What the heck I gotta do to be with you? "

" What the Heck I gotta do? "

" Who do I have to be for you to go to prom with me? "

Christine had un-meaningly gave Evan a shocked look.

"you asked her to prom?"

Evan had now been back in his chair, his eyes glowing and expression happier than It ever had been before

" Yeah! I danced and everything! "

Although Christine believed that the choir had left, they came back with twice as many people, this time singing Zoe's name

" Zoe..."

" Zoe! I know there's a reason you were transferred here to me! "

" Zoe.."

" Zoe! I know there's a reason. This isn't luck, its destiny! "

" Zoe.. "

" Zoe! Will you go to prom with me?! "

Evan had now been across the room to where Zoe Murphy had been sitting, dancing his way over there.

suddenly, a voice that sounded like angels Finally spoke up.

" I'll think about it.. "

"She'll think about. She'll think about it. She'll think about it. She'll think about it. She'll think about it.

" She said she'll think about it.. "

"She'll think about it"

"She'll think about it"

" Think about it "

" She'll think about it "

"She'll think about it. She'll think about it"

 **" YES! "**  


End file.
